Zootopia Drabble Series 4
by IamThePhantomBeyond
Summary: Judy heads out with Geno and Alex to try to find Nick at the Casino.
**"** **Casino Royal"**

Alex, Geno and Judy are headed towards the last known location the cars were spotted. While at it they were stuck in traffic. Alex got bored and started a conversation.

Alex: "So Judy."

Judy: "Yes?"

Alex: "You two are dating right?"

Judy suddenly went red from the question looking away to the window.

Judy: "We-well…were kinda…um..yes?" she doesn't wanna deny it, but this was kinda of a private matter.

Geno: "Alex it's rude to just ask about someones relationship straight forward."

Alex: "Oh come on, what's the harm?"

Geno: "Look I know you're bored but that doesn't mean you should pry about other peoples relationships."

Alex: "I thought it was already obvious to everyone in office."

Judy: "EVERYONE!?" Judy yelled in shock about the fact that everyone knew, and she just got even redder.

The two brothers looked away as is they're running away from the question.

Geno: "Thats just an overreaction. I think only a handful of animals knows."

Judy: "Wah..Wait,wait,wait,wait! How many animals in office know of this!?"

Alex: "Well besides us, there's Terra, Gnash, and I think Clawhouser knows it too."

Geno: "Clawhouser? Nah the guy is dense."

Judy wanted to change topics because this is just getting out of hand. Fortunately, even though the traffic was moving slow they got to their destination through out that entire conversation. Zootopia Casino Royal. It was the place where the cars were last seen. Alex parked out front.

Geno: "Well here we are."

Judy: "A casino?"

Alex: "Who knows, maybe Nick is playing some cards right now."

Judy wished it was that simple. For all she knows is that Nick is being chased by someone and hiding out in a casino is probably the most unexpected tactic he would try, or it could be that he was already captured him and being interrogated somewhere inside. It was possible that Nick could have pissed off someone with power. Judy started thinking that this sounds like a scenario from a movie.

They walk in, Alex was gonna go over to the bartender to ask for some drinks and some important questions. Geno was looking around. Judy was also looking around too. The place was crowded, not only that, her height. She couldn't see anyone because of the larger animals in the way so she decides to go up the stairs and look from there. She has a better view of all the animals from up there. To her surprise she spotted Nick in the crowd. She felt relived that he was ok. She was about to call out to him until she notices that there was someone walking behind him grabbing his collar. An animal in a long trench coat and a hat. Judy thinks that her partner's life could be at stake here. So she calls in the brothers with their coms.

Judy: " I've spotted Nick but there's seems to be a problem."

Geno: "What is it?"

Judy: " He's with someone, I think he's being held hostage, I can't see their face."

Geno: "Where are they?"

Judy: "Just to your left. Can you see them?"

Alex: "Yeah I can see them."

The brothers started to walk over. Judy was still watching from the top with her tranquilizer gun on the ready. Then she spotted a group of animals in black suits moving closer to them.

Judy: "We got movement at your six." Nick saw the guys in black, suddenly they begin to run to the staff area. The animals in black started to chase after them. The brothers also started to chase after them. Judy went down to get the car. If she knows what's gonna happen next, there would definitely be a car chase.

Nick and the stranger were running past through the hall, to the kitchen, then to the back. The rest weren't that far behind. The stranger got into the car parked outside and open the door to get Nick. The guys in black were here, they started to shoot at them but they already drove off. A black van stopped in front of them and got inside. They started to chase the Red Audi. Alex and Geno got here too late, but Judy manage to get there with the car.

Judy: "Get in!"

Alex and Geno got in.

Geno: "Judy let me drive!"

Judy gets out of the drivers seat and went to the back.

Geno: "Get your seat belts ready."

Alex: "Ah hell this is gonna be bad."

Judy: "Come on we don't have time"

Everybody is buckled up. Geno starts to drive in such reckless speed! Everybody except Geno, was holding on for dear life. Alex turns on the police car alarm, and starts to talk into the coms.

Alex: "We spotted the vehicle! Eastbound by our location!"

Coms: "Copy that we are informing everyone of your location."

Alex: " We found the vehicle we are in pursuit! Note that black van is hostile, I repeat the blacks van is hostile!"

Coms: "Copy that sending in air reinforcement."

Judy was holding on to her seat at the back. She was scared on the speed they were going. This is just like one of the car chase scene in the movies except its actually happening!

Geno continues to drive at the same speed, unflinching, doging cars like it was nothing. Alex was also holding on in his seat for dear life.

Alex: "I REALLY HATE IT WHEN YOUR THE ONE WHO'S DRIVING!"

The car was going fast and drifts on every single corner! Geno is like a professional street racer! Even though this was a terrifying experience, they were able to catch up. The cars were going over the long bridge. A ZPD helicopter was closing in and they manage to meet up with the reinforcements. Still Geno was still driving at top speed, trying to get close.

The black van was still shooting at the Audi. Whatever car they were in it was definitely faster even though its a van with large animals. Geno looking serious as if he was in an actual race, gets ahead of everyone. The ZPD helicopter was trying to talk to the two vehicles.

Helicopter: "Surrender now or be forced to be fired upon."

The top of the van began to open and there was an animal with a mini-gun! It started to fire on the helicopter forcing it to back off. The helicopter can't fire on the bridge full of civilians so its up to the ZPD ground units to stop them. The gun suddenly turned towards their car and opened fire!

Alex: "GENO THEY'RE POINTING AT US!"

Geno maneuvered the car to dodge to the oncoming bullet spray. Geno thought fast and bumped the van and staggered the guy on top. He begins to ram the edge of the vehicle causing it to flip and lose control.

The van blocked their path and the Red Audi got away. The ZPD unit arrested the animals in the van.

Alex and Judy got out of the car still reeling from the experience, while Geno looks at them dumbfounded. As if he didn't realized what he did.

Alex feeling sick, "You…ugh…are not driving again!" Alex snatches the keys from Geno's hands.

Judy still hurling, "When did you learn how to drive like that?"

Geno: "I was a professional street racer before I became a cop."

Judy: "That explains it…ughhh."

Alex: "I hate you so much right now…*hic*…"

20 minutes later, the right lane of the bridge was closed off. Judy was still at the scene looking to the direction the Red Audi went. She was so close to getting Nick, this frustrates her.

Judy: "Oh Nick where are you?"

Alex and Geno came up from behind Judy.

Alex: "We'll find them again Judy."

Geno: "Well at least we know that our guy is still alive."

Chief Bogo was also at the scene.

Bogo: "Looks like we got more problem."

Judy: "What do you mean by that chief?"

Bogo: "Those guys weren't just regular thugs. They are part of a dark underworld company called The Greyhouse."

Geno: "You're joking right?"

Alex: "Oh this is just getting better and better."

Judy was confused, they were making faces as if some dark cloud just stormed in.

Judy: "Sir, what is the Greyhouse?"

Bogo: "The one and only bad organization that is on everybody's top list. They are responsible for numerous of crimes against the city."

Geno: "If Zootopia ever had a looming shadow, that would be them."

Judy just can't believe it. How was Nick involved in all this? As she asked that question, she realizes that this just might have gotten from bad to worse. Judy looks back with a worried face,'Nick, just what have you gotten yourself into?'


End file.
